<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мрамор by ola_pianola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317418">Мрамор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola'>ola_pianola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Force Sensitivity, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Римминг, романтика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Микеланджело достался отвратительный кусок мрамора, но он бросил вызов всем и сотворил Давида. Под пальцами Фуруты дышит самый строптивый материал, из которого он тоже сделает шедевр.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuta Nimura/Uta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мрамор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В студии витает аромат благовоний и предвкушения. Шуршит нить, тянущаяся за иглой сквозь кожу мёртвого животного — или человека, кто же знает причуды мастера, — из больших наушников доносится шёпот очередной песни, а с ним иногда — шёпот самого Уты, случайно подпевающего некоторым строчкам. Звуки едва слышны, но их достаточно, чтобы наполнить их молчаливую полуночную встречу.</p>
<p>      Укутавшись в плед полумрака, Фурута сидит в кресле и слегка улыбается, наблюдая за работой-представлением. Он подмечает каждую деталь: случайную полуулыбку, гибкий жест, игривый поворот головы и редкий взгляд в свою сторону — Ута проверяет, здесь ли ещё единственный зритель, и будто спрашивает, не хочет ли он присоединиться. Фурута в напускной задумчивости ведёт пальцами по губам — они сухие и горячие, приходится облизать самым кончиком языка, незаметно и почти бесшумно: слух мастера слишком хорош, легко создать нужный эффект. Ута продолжает сшивать детали, и лишь возле красно-чёрных глаз углубляются морщинки — щурится, надеясь, что за стёклами очков не будет видно, и знает, что все всё заметили.</p>
<p>      Маска почти закончена. Он перекусывает нить клыками — Фурута помнит, как прекрасно они обнажаются, когда Ута зол или очень доволен, — снимает очки и вытягивает руки вверх, разминая затёкшую спину.</p>
<p>      Тонкого слуха касается короткий довольный стон. Фурута невольно прикусывает щеку со внутренней стороны в полной уверенности, что ему не показалось.</p>
<p>      Предлагать себя так открыто — незаконно.</p>
<p>      Сигнал к действиям вспыхивает перед глазами красной аварийной лампой, и Фурута плавно встаёт из кресла, но идёт не к Уте — нельзя спугнуть, — а в маленькую комнату-спальню: иногда нужно увеличить дистанцию, чтобы пробудить желание её сократить. Его шаги неспешные, а движения расслабленные, невидящий взгляд рассеянно блуждает по маскам — всё внимание сосредоточено на звуках, и Фурута уже слышит, как Ута с шорохом поднимается. Оставив обувь у порога, Фурута ступает в бархатную тьму комнаты, и устланный футонами пол проседает под ногой. Едва Фурута делает пару шагов, в спину доносится вопрос:</p>
<p>      — Останешься?</p>
<p>      Звучит как просьба.</p>
<p>      Замерев, Фурута оборачивается целиком, окидывая Уту взглядом, скользящим, как шёлковая ткань по гладкому мрамору. Ута стоит, опершись рукой на косяк, притягивает к себе одной только позой, натянутой и напряжённой, выжидающей. Мягко улыбнувшись ему, Фурута подходит и, медленно подняв руку, касается пальцами его солнечного сплетения.</p>
<p>      Микеланджело достался отвратительный кусок мрамора, но он бросил вызов всем и сотворил Давида. Под пальцами Фуруты дышит самый строптивый материал, из которого он тоже сделает шедевр.</p>
<p>      — Если вы позволите.</p>
<p>      «Вы» — как дистанция, о которой Фурута никогда не забывает и которую до скрипа зубов хочет сократить, но пока не время. Пока.</p>
<p>      Ута улыбается уголками губ и пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>      — Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>      Искусственные безразличные интонации с нотками одолжения совсем не скрывают желание.</p>
<p>      Фурута ведёт пальцами ниже по ткани, пока не нащупывает под майкой резинку штанов. Остановившись, он подходит вплотную и прикасается сухими губами к шее у самого уха. Живот под рукой напрягается от выдоха, опаляющего хрящ, и Фурута, удовлетворённый такой реакцией, оставляет второй поцелуй, слегка прикусывая кожу. Действовать нужно медленно, играя с воображением и слой за слоем стачивая твёрдый покров. Ладонь скользит по краю живота, подогревая предвкушение, вторая ложится на бок и гладит по рёбрам. Кожа горячая и безвкусная, мягкая — только надкуси, и ощутишь вкус крови на языке. Тело хочется сжать изо всех сил, чтобы хрустнул позвоночник, — настолько всё внутри клокочет от нетерпения, — но тогда всё закончится слишком быстро.</p>
<p>      Один неосторожный удар — и мрамор пойдёт трещинами и расколется.</p>
<p>      Ута усмехается.</p>
<p>      — Это плата за ночлег?</p>
<p>      Вместо ответа Фурута запускает руку под майку, и ладонь обжигает жаром. В его волосы вплетаются пальцы, мягко перебирают пряди и ненавязчиво давят на затылок. Кто бы ни платил сегодня, сделка с дьяволом подписана. Ута расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, ослабляет узел красного платка и стягивает его с шеи, давая легкой ткани соскользнуть вниз по оголенной груди. Татуированные пальцы дотрагиваются до кожи, чуть надавливают, как будто сдерживают — но не Фуруту, а своего хозяина.</p>
<p>      Фурута намеренно не поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть Уте в лицо: там будет то же доброжелательное выражение, едва тлеющая в глазах игривость и ироничный изгиб бровей. У мастера есть любимая маска для любимого себя, но в своё время она сползёт сама.</p>
<p>      Пальцы под майкой сжимают и оттягивают сосок, а поцелуи спускаются к ключицам. Ута рассеянно поглаживает в ответ, не желая перехватывать инициативу — можно сказать, что он заинтригован действиями Фуруты и своей реакцией на них. Кожа от прикосновений становится чуть влажной от испарины, и Фурута медленно снимает мешающую одежду, оставляя Уту в одних хлопковых штанах, висящих на выступающих тазовых костях. Ута не снимает с него рубашку — только смотрит голодно на подтянутый живот, оставаясь абсолютно пассивным в своём созерцании. Невысказанное правило большей обнажённости диктует сегодняшний расклад, и Ута принимает его безоговорочно.</p>
<p>      Ухватившись за резинку штанов, Фурута медленно тянет Уту в центр комнаты, затем надавливает на ткань, и она медленно падает к щиколоткам. Ута переступает через одежду и подходит так близко, что жар его возбуждённого тела опаляет изнутри, искрясь на нервах едва сдерживаемым нетерпением.</p>
<p>      Фурута трогает тело Уты самыми кончиками пальцев, ощущая под ладонями рельефные впадины между мышцами, щекочет прикосновениями, гладит, но намеренно не касается самых чувствительных мест — дразнит скромными ласками, чтобы Ута сам захотел большего.</p>
<p>      — Приляжете? — только предлагает он, а сам тянется к ремню своих слишком тесных брюк и звенит пряжкой, расстёгивая его. Не меняясь в лице, Ута проводит ладонью по бугрящейся ширинке, тянет собачку молнии вниз и гладит вставший член сквозь белье, смотря Фуруте прямо в глаза и едва заметно прикусывая губу. Фурута старается держать себя в руках, но от одного вида плещущегося в тёмно-багровых радужках возбуждения к горлу подступает стон.</p>
<p>      Поддев его брюки вместе с бельём, Ута опускает их до самых щиколоток и только затем ложится, откидываясь на согнутые локти. Он приглашающе разводит бёдра, открывая вид на настоящего себя, и от его бесстыдства становится трудно дышать. Медленно втянув воздух через рот, Фурута скользит взглядом по обманчиво послушному телу, а в голове мелкой дробью звенит молоток скульптора, так странно совпадающий с участившимся сердцебиением.</p>
<p>      Наклонившись, он снимает брюки и бельё вместе с носками, садится на пятки, кладя ладони на раздвинутые колени, и смотрит, прекрасно понимая, как сильно Ута в глубине души хочет, чтобы на него смотрели, неотрывно и голодно. По ногам змеями тянется орнамент татуировок, и Фурута прослеживает их кончиками пальцев и иногда ногтями, чтобы придать ощущениям необходимую остроту. Мышцы под кожей напрягаются от щекотки и тут же расслабляются, когда Фурута касается их губами и языком, двигаясь к паху насколько только возможно медленно. Краем глаза он видит, как член Уты подрагивает от предвкушения, слышит напряжённое дыхание и гладит по голеням, прикрывая глаза: желания Уты так много, что можно потерять контроль, но о контроле над собой Фурута забывать не намерен.</p>
<p>      Он надавливает под коленями, поднимая ноги Уты и лишь условно пытаясь прижать их к груди: мрамор сопротивляется, твердеет, но поддаётся — линии становятся чуть более плавными. Кожа с росписью татуировок покрывается мурашками, когда Фурута обдаёт жарким дыханием промежность и наклоняется, втягивая пряный мускусный запах. Язык пробует сначала тёплый воздух, наполненный жаром покорного тела, а после ведёт по сжатому сфинктеру, надавливая на впадинку, и Ута едва ощутимо вздрагивает, с шорохом вцепляясь в покрывало. Кончик носа щекочет тяжёлую мошонку, утыкается в неё, пока Фурута неторопливо пытается проникнуть языком внутрь, тщательно вылизывая чувствительную кожу вокруг. Он целует и несильно прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бёдер у самого паха, трётся о неё щекой, широким мазком проводит по яичкам и задевает основание члена, дёргающегося навстречу его прикосновениям, которые Фурута так старается отложить, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Он толкается в анус, сипло дыша через рот, и ловит слухом сдерживаемые полустоны от каждого касания.</p>
<p>      — Можно обойтись и без… — начинает Ута, но затыкается, удерживая стон в горле, когда Фурута плотно проводит языком от ануса по тяжёлой мошонке и члену, вылизывая ствол от основания до головки. Материалу не позволено болтать, если даже скульптор держит свой рот закрытым. Тонкая кожа уздечки так и тянет сомкнуть на ней зубы, но Фурута снова и снова ласкает её самым кончиком языка, затем поддевает крайнюю плоть и вновь скользит вниз, вбирая поджавшиеся яички в рот.</p>
<p>      Ута шумно дышит, цепляясь за покрывало, едва заметно — не слишком, чтобы не выглядело как слишком быстрая капитуляция, — выгибается в позвоночнике и невольно подставляется под прикосновения языка. Следуя движениям его бёдер, Фурута размазывает слюну по всему члену, мошонке и анусу, зарывается носом в паховые волосы и утыкается влажным ртом в нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Он сам тяжело дышит, давая себе небольшую передышку, только чтобы продержаться ещё дольше, пока к дыханию Уты всё явственнее примешиваются забившиеся в горле тихие стоны, а после снова толкается языком в подрагивающий сфинктер и вылизывает его по кругу.</p>
<p>      Фурута хочет спросить, нравится ли Уте, когда в паху горячо до жжения, а между разведённых ног мокро от слюны, но реакции слишком очевидны для них обоих: Ута течёт от одной мысли, что его возьмут без остатка, заполнят изнутри и хотя бы на короткое время избавят от жажды.</p>
<p>      Отпустив одну ногу, Фурута поглаживает его член и бёдра двумя пальцами, вымазывая их в густой слюне, после кружит подушечками вокруг ануса и наконец входит, тут же надавливая на мягкие стенки. От ощущения жаркой тесноты у него самого сводит в паху, так что колени разъезжаются от желания потереться о жёсткое покрывало, но Фурута терпит. Приподняв уголки губ в ласковой полуулыбке, он изводит Уту неспешными ласками, наслаждаясь каждой реакцией, отдаёт ему всё и при этом ничего одновременно, хаотично чередуя мягкие толчки и поцелуи, лёгкие укусы и до щекотки невесомые прикосновения.</p>
<p>      От ощущений у Уты подгибаются пальцы на ногах, и даже без рук Фуруты он держит колени почти у груди, разводит бёдра шире и подаётся навстречу лёгким толчкам в попытке сделать их сильнее. Ему мало одного пальца: Фурута слышит это по участившемуся дыханию с примесью полустонов, видит по всё более нетерпеливым движениям, но продолжает эту пытку, едва касаясь кончиком языка уздечки и впадинки уретры и оставляя невесомые поцелуи на головке.</p>
<p>      Большее нужно заслужить.</p>
<p>      Уту не так просто заставить захотеть по-настоящему и почти невозможно добиться от него просьб. Фуруте и не нужны слова — достаточно будет лишь одного неприкрытого стона, движения ладони по волосам или умоляющего взгляда, показывающих, что мрамор сам желает стать произведением искусства. Ута сжимает губы и затем беззвучно открывает рот, когда Фурута давит на простату, заменяя сорванный стон на длинный сиплый выдох. Этого не хватает, и Фурута терпеливо, хотя едва держится, растягивает его, касаясь губами татуировок внизу живота, так чтобы подрагивающая головка члена пульсировала под самым горлом, едва задевая его.</p>
<p>      На волосы ложится тёплая ладонь и поглаживает макушку, а чёрные ногти зарываются в них, требовательно проводя по коже. Подчиняясь сигналу к действию, Фурута вбирает головку в рот и крепко сжимает губы под крайней плотью, утыкаясь в уретру языком. Тишину прорезает несдержанный стон, а Ута выгибается на покрывале, вскидывая бёдра. Фурута улавливает звук своего имени — Ута произносит его так, будто хочет сказать «нет», затем стонет сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы, а после рычит от того, что ему мало. Ута хочет толкнуться глубже, войти целиком в жаркую полость, чтобы мышцы горла стиснули головку почти до боли и тут же отпустили, и Фурута понимает его желание — его собственный член ноет так, что впору обхватить ладонью и довести себя в пару движений, — поэтому терпит сжавшуюся в волосах руку. Вместо желаемого он проникает в Уту двумя пальцами и сразу же сгибает их, надавливая на простату, и протяжный стон переходит во вскрик. Ута насаживается и отстраняется, затем снова, медленно, будто через силу срывая цепи, в которые сам же себя и заковал, и Фурута чувствует, что можно действовать смелее. Он толкается глубже, до самых костяшек, оглаживает член языком и заглатывает его целиком, утыкаясь носом в паховые волосы, и Ута с протяжным сорванным стоном выламывается в позвоночнике и вцепляется в волосы.</p>
<p>      Он может кончить только от пальцев, но не сделает этого из-за своей тупой гордости. Фурута может кончить сейчас даже без пальцев, но не сделает этого по той же причине.</p>
<p>      Болезненная хватка в волосах слабеет и исчезает, а Ута осторожно приглаживает растрёпанные пряди ладонью. Стоны сменяются неровными вздохами, и дрожь в мышцах почти успокаивается. Прикрыв глаза, Фурута позволяет взять эту паузу, привыкнуть к нахлынувшим ощущениям и смириться с ними. Он выпускает член изо рта и кружит языком по крайней плоти, венкам на стволе и мошонке, придерживая рукой бедро Уты, чтобы тот даже не пытался закрыться. Слюны слишком много, она стынет на коже, и Фурута раз за разом согревает её своим дыханием. Его пальцы плавно выходят из ануса и проталкиваются внутрь, и в такт неспешному ритму Ута покачивает тазом, едва заметно подмахивая. Им нравится такой умеренный ритм — он позволяет прочувствовать всё до конца, насладиться каждым ощущением и при этом сильнее разжечь тлеющую страсть. Один чуть более резкий толчок — и слышится стон, требующий продолжения, одно более плотное прикосновение — и тело начинает плавиться и дрожать.</p>
<p>      Снова взяв член в рот, Фурута скользит по нему губами одновременно с проникновением пальцев, и Ута вцепляется обеими руками в покрывало, запрокидывая голову. Он не мешает и не управляет движениями: в этом виден акт доверия или же подчинения — неважно, что именно, ведь он хочет и того, и другого. Время от времени выпуская член изо рта, Фурута вылизывает внутреннюю сторону бёдер, прикусывает кожу и отпускает, только когда вырывает короткий тихий стон.</p>
<p>      Он может изводить их обоих почти вечность, но Ута кладёт ладонь под его подбородок и тянет на себя, заставляя отпустить и прервать невыносимую ласку. Поднявшись, Фурута вытирает губы рукавом, не сводя глаз с Уты и продолжая проникать в него пальцами. Тот ловит его взгляд и прикусывает губу; в изгибе бровей неуловимо проскальзывает оценивание, так плохо сочетающееся с нынешним его положением. Фурута отвечает тем же: убирает чёлку за ухо, осматривает результаты своих трудов, предвкушая будущие, отмечает матовое свечение покрытой испариной кожи, покрасневшие губы и взгляд, подёрнутый дымкой, расфокусированный и совсем не острый. Он облизывает губы, собирая солоноватый вкус чужого тела, глубоко втягивает носом дурманящий запах и выдыхает, толкаясь до костяшек и тут же вынимая согнутые фаланги, обводя подушечками края ануса.</p>
<p>      Вдоволь налюбовавшись искажённым от наслаждения и нетерпения лицом Уты, Фурута нависает сверху и, опустив бёдра, трётся пахом о влажную промежность. От затылка до копчика проходит жаркая волна возбуждения, и из груди рвётся облегчённый стон, вибрирующий на сжатых в линию губах и затерявшийся в глубоком выдохе. Ута гладит его грудь и живот, впитывая кончиками пальцев нетерпеливые удары сердца, трёт стоящие соски и сжимает их между фаланг. От приятных ощущений слабеют локти и темнеет перед глазами — Фурута прикусывает губу со внутренней стороны и обхватывает член ладонью, направляя его в поджарое тело.</p>
<p>      Первый толчок выходит оглушающим: наслаждение взрывается в теле, и ударная волна бьёт в барабанные перепонки, словно в гонг. Синхронный стон едва проникает сквозь белый шум и обрывается где-то в подсознании. Подготовленные мышцы принимают Фуруту и мгновенно стискивают со всех сторон — от температуры внутри спина мгновенно покрывается потом, и влажная рубашка липнет к телу, как опалённый пластик. На одном только инстинкте Фурута ведёт бёдрами назад и вбивается снова, грубее и резче, чтобы слышать, как сильно Ута хочет его, и видеть, как от первого же удара молотка мрамор лишается ненужных кусков, и они разбиваются в пыль.</p>
<p>      Распахнув рот в хриплом стоне, Ута обвивает руками его шею, скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице и подаётся бёдрами навстречу толчкам. Он мечется под ним, то пытаясь вытянуться и отстраниться, запрокидывая голову, то силясь прильнуть всем телом. Фурута даёт время распробовать каждое движение, выходя почти полностью — мышцы сжимаются плотно, не желая отпускать — и снова единым движением вбиваясь до конца. На стоны накладываются шлепки, звонкие, как удар металла о камень, задавая ритм, где мелодией служат сорванные вскрики.</p>
<p>      Ута назван в честь песни, и это — его лучшая. Фурута горд, что именно ему довелось услышать её.</p>
<p>      Подчиняясь давящей на затылок ладони, Фурута принимает поцелуй, сплетаясь с Утой языками и ловя ртом его бессловесные мольбы, чтобы его заткнули, прекратили слишком честную музыку, заперев её в глотке. Отзвуки стонов резонируют на губах и мгновенно тонут в мягкой комнате для сумасшедших — для них. Редкие поцелуи — исключение из правил их отношений, которые давно пора пересмотреть; такое сближение действует слишком ярко и мощно, сметая выстроенные стены словно мусор. Упрямо не сбавляя умеренный темп, Фурута хочет словить взгляд Уты, хочет подчинить окончательно, но обжигающие чёрно-красные глаза закрыты, скрывая душу хозяина, и только сведённые к переносице брови говорят о том, как ему сейчас мучительно хорошо.</p>
<p>      Фурута отстраняется первым: поднявшись над Утой, он проводит ногтями по покрытой татуировками коже внизу живота, стискивает ладонями бока и насаживает послушное тело на свой член. Ута обнажает клыки в хищном оскале — ясный признак искреннего наслаждения, — и Фурута проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, металлическому колечку в губе и ряду зубов, оттягивая уголок рта. Ему кажется, что сквозь ресницы его пронзает взгляд, полный искренней ненависти и желания убить, но в следующее мгновение Ута поворачивает голову к руке, ластится и, приоткрыв рот, проводит языком по подушечке пальца и вбирает его внутрь. Усмирённые дикие звери, готовые откусить руку, смотрят точно так же, и от этого взгляда по спине бежит будоражащий холодок. Фурута поглаживает щеку и входит с оттяжкой, каждый раз попадая по простате, так что Ута не может сдержать стонов, хотя хмурится, выгибается и крепче сжимает губами — даже не зубами — его большой палец.</p>
<p>      Собственное тело буквально сгорает заживо от ощущения тесноты и близости, голова кружится от частого дыхания, и лишь усилием воли Фурута собирает остатки холодной рациональности: ни один творец не должен отказываться от эмоций или от разума — это приведёт к краху. Рубашка словно вросла в спину и зудит, а манжеты давят на запястья, но он не обращает внимания — только быстро заправляет взмокшую чёлку за ухо и снова сжимает ладонь на теле Уты, чувствуя, что им обоим нужна небольшая передышка.</p>
<p>      Войдя глубоко внутрь и остановившись, Фурута вынимает палец из чужого рта и гладит пылающую щеку, ведёт вниз к подбородку и спускается к шее. Он надавливает на судорожно вздрагивающий кадык, ощущая вибрацию отзвучавших стонов, и движется дальше, поглаживая мышцы груди и останавливаясь на торчащем соске с металлической штангой внутри. Покружив вокруг него, Фурута легонько сжимает два металлических шарика и оттягивает, а затем выкручивает штангу и одновременно слабо толкается бёдрами, заставляя Уту вскрикнуть и крепче обхватить его ногами. Снова замерев, Фурута теребит обеими руками соски, оттягивая пирсинг, растирает по коже испарину и едва щекочет низ живота ногтями, задевая тянущуюся вязь татуировок. Член Уты дёргается от близости его рук, но Фурута намеренно не прикасается к нему — если будет нужно, Ута попросит сам, хочет он того или нет.</p>
<p>      Поднявшись по рельефным мышцам живота, он сжимает руку прямо на въевшейся в шею татуировке, возобновляя движения бёдрами. В горле под его ладонью истерично бьются стоны, но слышен только хрип. Ута вытягивается, подмахивает и вцепляется пальцами в покрывало, а Фурута нависает над ним, продолжая вколачиваться, и шепчет в приоткрытый рот:</p>
<p>      — Перевернётесь?</p>
<p>      Он заканчивает рваным поцелуем, и Ута с жадностью отвечает ему, позволяя вылизывать кромку зубов и покусывая губы в ответ. Искусно доведённый почти до беспамятства, он сипло выстанывает что-то, соглашаясь и подчиняясь воле нового мастера. Сполна насладившись такой реакцией, Фурута убирает хватку на шее, давая судорожно заглотнуть воздух, и выходит из тела, вставая на колени. Он глубоко дышит, успокаивая предоргазменную дрожь в теле, сжимает пальцы кольцом под головкой, немного сбрасывая скопившееся в теле возбуждение.</p>
<p>      Ута плавно переворачивается, вставая на колени и укладываясь грудью на покрывало, выгибается почти по-кошачьи, так что лопатки сходятся у позвоночника, и вытягивает руки вперёд, зарываясь пальцами в жёсткую ткань. Положив голову набок, он выжидающе оглядывается через плечо и плавно ведёт бёдрами в сторону. Фурута же не спешит продолжить: приторно-сладко улыбнувшись, он до самых костяшек проникает в растянутое отверстие двумя пальцами, так что тонкая кожа между ними начинает ныть, и сгибает их, надавливая на простату. Тяжело выдохнув, Ута выгибается ещё сильнее и расставляет колени шире, постанывая сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы от каждого точного движения внутри. Фурута оглаживает свободной рукой его ягодицу и бедро, скользит по боку вверх и ногтями вниз по спине, немного отвлекая от ощущений, но тут же входит сильнее. Глухо охнув, Ута отстраняется и следом насаживается на пальцы самостоятельно, нетерпеливо вздыхая, когда они выходят из него.</p>
<p>      Взяв его за бёдра, Фурута направляет член в подрагивающее отверстие и входит на всю длину до шлепка кожи о кожу. Спину и затылок мгновенно обдаёт кипятком, жаркие языки лижут плечи по тонкому слою испарины, и сквозь шум в ушах проступает тонкий звон. Фурута прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать — он и так едва слышит сорванные стоны Уты, уткнувшегося лицом в покрывало, и шорох его ногтей, цепляющихся за ткань. От возбуждения, накатывающего с каждым толчком, перед глазами плывут искры, а вид выгнувшейся от удовольствия спины выжигается на сетчатке вместе с пылающим между острыми лопатками чёрным солнцем и стройным рядом кольев на пояснице. Фурута сравнивает татуировки с чернильными переплетениями прожилок в мраморе, очерчивает их пальцами одной руки, крепче сжимая другую на чужом боку, а после наклоняется и целует чуть ниже загривка, впитывая губами дрожь тела. Опершись вытянутой рукой на плечо Уты, он ведёт языком по впадине позвоночника, собирая солоноватый пот, и дует на оставленную дорожку слюны. Ута дёргается и невольно сжимается изнутри, но тут же расслабляется от поглаживаний горячей ладони.</p>
<p>      Беззвучно усмехаясь, Фурута отстраняется и проводит пальцами по лопаткам, несильно царапает ногтями позвоночник и поднимается к выбритому затылку, зарываясь в длинные чёрные волосы. Он ненавязчиво перебирает тяжёлые пряди и лишь немного почёсывает взмокшую кожу, чувствуя лёгкий зуд на собственном загривке. Толчки нарочно становятся более частыми и мелкими — лишь небольшое трение головки о простату, незаметное, но заставляющее тело постепенно кипеть изнутри.</p>
<p>      Он ждёт.</p>
<p>      Бёдра Уты начинают подрагивать, а стоны превращаются в тихое поскуливание от недостатка ощущений. Он пытается податься назад, чтобы член вошёл резче, но Фурута крепко держит его за бок и ловко отстраняется, не позволяя этого сделать. Для него это сродни терпеливому вытачиванию мелких деталей, только терпение Уты начинает сдавать быстрее: он приподнимает голову и трётся затылком о ладонь, и Фурута, ждавший только этого условного сигнала, неторопливо наматывает волосы на кулак и тянет на себя так, что Ута с шипением, больше довольным, чем нет, запрокидывает голову и встаёт на вытянутые руки, выламываясь в пояснице почти до хруста.</p>
<p>      Фурута награждает его размашистым движением бёдер, и вместе со шлепком комнату наполняет звонкий вскрик, который ввинчивается в уши и на мгновение парализует разум, заставляя вколачиваться снова и снова, кусая губы и жмуря глаза от удушающего возбуждения, скользящего по коже лихорадочной дрожью. С коротким хриплым стоном Фурута ещё сильнее тянет волосы на себя, и Ута встаёт на колени, едва удерживаясь на подрагивающих ногах, которые, кажется, вот-вот расползутся. Он заводит руки назад и сжимает их на ягодицах Фуруты, не контролируя силу и наверняка оставляя синяки, но на это уже наплевать. Фурута лижет кромку уха, поддевая языком металлические серьги, прикусывает её, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не до крови, и глубоко вдыхает запах Уты, водя носом по выбритому виску.</p>
<p>      — Ута-сан, — шепчет он, продолжая вбиваться в податливое тело, и, разжав хватку в волосах, проводит ладонью по татуированной руке, ощупывая натянутые мышцы. Он целует в плечо, приоткрывает глаза, почувствовав, что Ута повернул к нему голову, и замечает плотно сомкнутые веки и поблескивающий кончик языка, скользящий по губам, из которых рвутся сиплые полустоны. — Ута-сан, — повторяет он снова только для того, чтобы его голос впечатался в не поддающееся дрессировке сознание клеймом — подписью того, кто действительно может сделать из Уты шедевр, даже если сам он предпочитает другого мастера.</p>
<p>      Рука накрывает сосок с шариками пирсинга и легко выкручивает его, а движения бёдер становятся ещё более резкими. Ута давится стонами, пытаясь проглотить их, и Фурута идёт на уступку, втягивая его в поцелуй и не давая сорванному голосу разлететься по всей мастерской. Он забирает себе последний стон, с которым Ута вздрагивает и изливается себе на живот, и только после него позволяет себе наконец переступить черту, отделяющую его от долгожданной разрядки. Уткнувшись лбом в сгиб шеи, Фурута стискивает зубы, когда по телу проходит спазм, и выдыхает, чувствуя разливающееся внутри тепло и истому. Ута поднимает руку к его затылку и зарывается пальцами во влажные смоляные пряди. Он не отстраняется, позволяя Фуруте насладиться последними мгновениями внутри его тела, а себе — ещё немного ощутить себя наполненным. В его медленных выдохах улавливаются отголоски судорожной дрожи, но сердце под ладонью понемногу успокаивается.</p>
<p>      Фурута ведёт пальцами ниже, к животу, случайно собирая пару густых капель, и спускается к подрагивающему члену. Коснувшись уретры, он размазывает по головке остатки спермы, оглаживает ствол, чувствуя, как постепенно слабеет эрекция. Только после этого он выходит из Уты и подаёт ему коробку с салфетками. Тот берёт одну, проводит по члену и животу, очищая рисунок татуировок от рваных пятен семени, откидывает её куда-то в сторону и ложится на спину, блаженно выдыхая. Наскоро вытеревшись, Фурута укладывается рядом и, скрестив руки за головой, смотрит в потолок, вслушиваясь в глубокое дыхание спящего.</p>
<p>      У него даже не получается возмутиться из-за отсутствия стандартных едких разговоров — вечер прошёл слишком хорошо, чтобы требовать чего-то ещё. Мирно вздохнув, Фурута почти сразу засыпает следом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Отдохнувшее за ночь тело лёгкое на подъём, и Фурута, проснувшись первым, тихо встаёт, чтобы не разбудить Уту, и идёт в душ. Струи прохладной воды немного щекочут кожу и смывают скользкий пот. Фурута трёт тело мочалкой со вспененным гелем, потом моет волосы и, выключив воду, вытирается полотенцем, висящим на двери ванной. Он делает это скорее по привычке, чем из-за желания избавиться от чужого запаха. Наоборот, он хотел бы оставить его себе, вместе с голосом и стонами Уты, его взглядами, полными желания, вкусом кожи и поцелуями, на которые они так редко соглашаются, но вместо этого ему остаётся только довольствоваться воспоминаниями обо всём этом.<p>      Он выходит из ванной полностью голым, промакивая полотенцем влажные пряди, но останавливается, замечая у стола Уту. Его длинные волосы собраны в пучок, а сонный взгляд рассеянно следит за замедленными движениями, которыми он засыпает кофе в турку.</p>
<p>      Прикрыв дверь, Фурута с лёгкой улыбкой рассматривает обнажённое тело своего Давида. Ута редко показывается настолько открытым, предпочитая оставлять на себе хоть какой-то предмет одежды, и то, что он пожелал остаться таким чуть дольше необходимого, — высшая лесть для Фуруты.</p>
<p>      Опустив руку с полотенцем, он подходит к Уте и прижимается к спине грудью, даря его горячему после сна телу желанную прохладу. Кожа покрывается мурашками, и Фурута слизывает их с плеча, лёгкими касаниями губ поднимается по сгибу шеи и широким мазком языка проводит по коротким волоскам на затылке, чувствуя солёный привкус. Выдохнув, Ута опускает руки и упирается в столешницу, немного наклоняя голову вперёд, чтобы дать свободное пространство. Фурута кладёт свободную ладонь на его живот и тянет к себе, притираясь пахом.</p>
<p>      — Ута-сан, — зовёт он негромко, поглаживая руками поджарое тело и водя носом по коже за ухом, — вы позволите мне взять вас ещё раз?</p>
<p>      Фуруте кажется, что если ему откажут, то он просто пожмёт плечами, согласится и пойдёт одеваться, чтобы скорее покинуть студию и перестать надоедать её хозяину, и в то же время каждый его мускул кричит о том, что в случае отказа он возьмёт силой или заставит силой взять его, потому что отказ — не та плата за старания, которую он заслужил.</p>
<p>      Будто нарочно, Ута молчит и изводит его чуть дольше, чем обычно, раздумывая над ответом, а после плавно выгибается, утыкаясь ягодицами в полувставший член, и кладёт затылок на плечо Фуруты, прикрывая глаза.</p>
<p>      — Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>      Он улыбается уголками губ и довольно стонет, когда Фурута прикусывает тонкую кожу шеи и вжимает его животом в стол, жарко выдыхая в ухо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>